


The Sun Bleeds Red

by Amikotsu



Series: HashiMada Files [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hokage, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mountains, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?""Nope!""Ugh, you man-child. I think you're making a mistake. We should keep the bijuu and prepare ourselves for when the other villages inevitably get it into their thick skulls that tangling with us is the wisest thing to do.""Madara, we have to show faith to get the same in return," Hashirama replied, voice soft.The summit is a small victory for them, if Hashirama squints, and peace is all too fragile.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: HashiMada Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	The Sun Bleeds Red

**Author's Note:**

> HashiMada Happenings  
> River | Mountains

The meeting hadn't gone as planned, and Hashirama was exhausted at the mere idea of explaining his own failures to Tobirama. Tobirama had been right, as the man usually was, and he couldn't keep the wry smile off his face, because his first proverbial fight with international diplomacy had left him a laughing stock. Thankfully, Madara had silenced the other kage by pointing out that Hashirama didn't have to divide the bijuu amongst the villages, that Konoha could keep all of the bijuu and stand atop the corpses of their foes. That had silenced the old men at the meeting table, and Sunagakure withdrew their request for monetary compensation, as Madara had sneered and told the Kazekage that their sandcastle kingdom wouldn't stand a chance against Konoha. Hashirama had laughed off the threat, but the words had left the Kazekage shaken and unwilling to speak out again. There was a reason Hashirama had chosen his old friend for the summit, and it was half out of respect for the third founder of Konoha and half out of awe for the man's military strength. He could have done with Tobirama, but his brother was all about politics. Hashirama wanted Madara's heat. That was enough to keep the kage at the table, and all of the men eventually came to an agreement. He was proud of Madara, proud of Konoha, and he left with a light heart. Soon, they would capture the remaining eight bijuu, which Tobirama had begun tracking eleven days before the summit. Hashirama's good will would put bad blood to rest -- he believed that with his whole heart.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Nope!"

"Ugh, you man-child. I think you're making a mistake. We should keep the bijuu and prepare ourselves for when the other villages inevitably get it into their thick skulls that tangling with us is the wisest thing to do."

"Madara, we have to show faith to get the same in return," Hashirama replied, voice soft. Madara frowned, but didn't argue. They were the last in the meeting room, both of them more than ready for a soak in the hot spring of their resort. "I know we can defend ourselves if the need arises, but I don't think it will. All of the leaders only want peace. This is another step in the right direction."

"Do you listen to yourself? Iwa and Suna are waiting for the right moment to start an invasion. Don't you remember the village siren? Even if we couldn't pinpoint the aggressors, we know it was one of them," Madara replied, sinking into one of the empty chairs, rubbing at his face with his hands. Hashirama reached out and touched his knee. "Diplomacy is more of a Tobirama thing. You're too good for this sort of thing."

It was a compliment, Hashirama knew that, so he smiled and lightly squeezed Madara's leg. Hashirama was the first to stand, and he proudly placed his Hokage hat on his head and offered an arm to Madara. When Madara hesitated, Hashirama linked arms with him instead and flashed a brilliant smile that had the Uchiha turning his head away. Sometimes Hashirama was so immature. They left the meeting room together, Hashirama recounting the meeting the entire way, as if Madara hadn't been there the entire time. Still, Madara listened, because it was Hashirama, because he could have listened to the man talk about the most boring things without a complaint. The other leaders had either retired to their rooms or left the ryokan to start the journey back to their home villages. Meeting in the Land of Rice Fields was inconvenient to the Mizukage, so Hashirama knew the man was likely staying to rest between journeys. Hashirama only stayed because he wanted an excuse to relax and spend time with Madara, so he lied and said he had other meetings. A little lie was a small price to pay for some alone time. It wasn't every day that he had a chance to vacation. 

The ryokan that the group had selected had private onsen for some of the better rooms, and the leaders staying had received the rooms. The ryokan was at the edge of a mountain range and the heat from the volcano kept the baths a comfortable temperature. Neither man had been there before, but the Tsuchikage had recommended the place. Hashirama really needed to thank the man, even more than he'd thanked everyone for attending the summit. Madara had hissed at him on numerous occasions to stop appearing so humble, but that was his nature. He was kind, sometimes to a fault, and yet Madara loved him anyway. Since the confession at the beginning of spring, Madara hadn't uttered a word about their future together, and the Uzumaki clan was growing impatient with Hashirama's lack of response to the marriage proposal. Tobirama simply expected him to accept, but his heart was somewhere else. Mito was beautiful and intelligent, if her letters said anything, but he suspected that she would get along better with Tobirama. 

Hashirama had grown quiet, and didn't seem to notice until Madara slid open the door to their private room. There were two futons, blankets, and pillows nicely arranged, as well as a low table and zabuton near the shoji doors leading out to the hot spring. The steam rolled from the water, rising skyward, taking the day's chill out of the air. Hashirama took a deep breath and hurried into the room, leaving Madara to close the door behind them. Hashirama had never been to such a nice place before, so he was excited. Unlike Hashirama, Madara saw nothing special. 

"You've been to a place this nice?" Hashirama motioned for Madara to stand beside him and admire the decorative rocks around the hot spring. He bent down and dipped a few fingers into the water, reveling in the warmth. 

"It's nice," Madara admitted, eyes on Hashirama. 

He spoke about the man, not the hot spring or the ryokan or the view of snowcapped mountains. They had two days left in their schedule before they had to return to Konoha, and Madara actually looked forward to the peace and quiet. Ever since the threat to the village, when sirens scared the villagers away from the tanabata celebration, Hashirama had been busy, which meant Tobirama and Madara had been busy. He'd needed a getaway -- he'd wanted a getaway. And with the hunt for bijuu on the horizon, Madara knew they wouldn't have another break for months. Madara removed his right glove and ran his fingers through Hashirama's dark hair. It was the most intimate they'd been. Amidst the steam, they didn't have to hide. No one could see them. 

"Let's soak. You look tense."

"I'm always tense."

"I'll give you a massage then."

Madara opened his mouth to argue, but he liked the thought of a massage, so he went to shower first, allowing Hashirama time to go through their closet to find complimentary yukata. By the time Madara was finished, Hashirama had laid out the pain navy yukata. Madara didn't wait for Hashirama to shower. He left his folded towel by the edge of the private spring and stepped into the water. He found a nice spot, back to the room, and closed his eyes. He heard Hashirama step out of the shower and join him, so he opened an eye to see the man. Hashirama had a cloth over his head and a serene smile on his face, looking even more like a teenager, instead of a twenty-seven year old man. Sometimes Madara forgot their ages, especially when he spent time around the Senju. Hashirama made him feel young again. Hashirama caught him staring, so he didn't bother to look away. It was almost time for the sun to set, and Madara noted that they had the perfect view of the sky. 

"You have your hair up again," Hashirama said, reaching out to touch Madara's dark hair, to lightly massage Madara's scalp. Madara made a small noise in response. He didn't mention that Hashirama's hair was also up. "I wish we could stay longer. I already feel more relaxed. Maybe we can plan these little vacations. Surely Tobi wouldn't mind."

"He hates when you call him that."

"He's not around to hear it, and I know it amuses you. You make fun of him when you think I can't hear you."

"Someone needs to." Hashirama burst into laughter and splashed Madara with water, so Madara tried to dunk the man into the water. If he meant to drown Hashirama, that was his own business. "I doubt you'll have many more of these _vacations_. It seems the Hokage deals with too much paperwork. You'll rarely see the light of day."

"Tobirama helps me. He doesn't know I sneak off to see you," Hashirama smirked, the expression so out of place. Perhaps he spent too much time around Madara, but that seemed impossible. "Thank you for coming with me."

"That's the fifth time you've thanked me in the last several hours. What did I tell you?"

"Not to thank you anymore."

"Exactly."

"I owe you an apology massage," Hashirama insisted. Madara kept shoving him away, but his grabbing hands eventually found Madara's shoulders and he didn't hesitate to start easing the tension from Madara's shoulders and neck. Giving in, Madara turned so his back faced Hashirama. "I bet it feels good," Hashirama smiled, leaning in close to Madara's right ear to speak. 

Madara grunted in response and closed his eyes. He admitted to himself that the fool -- the nickname thought of with fondness -- gave a great massage. He almost felt as if he were moments away from melting into the water. The warmth and steam and embarrassment had his cheeks flushed, his mind foggy. Hashirama spoke to him again, words buried in the pleasurable haze. When Hashirama ceased speaking, Madara finally opened his eyes and turned his head. Hashirama watched the sunset, the colorful sky demanding their attention. The sky was red, and Madara's father had once said that a red sky at night was a shinobi's delight, promising good luck the following day. The light brought out the colors in Hashirama's eyes. Without any prompt, Madara let his sharingan eyes memorize the image of Hashirama. The man eventually noticed and smiled, expression just for him. His eyes turned dark again, sharingan gone, and he moved to massage Hashirama's shoulders, thinking of repaying the man. The problem was he was terrible, and Hashirama laughed at his attempts, which only fueled him more, until Hashirama was howling with laughter and pain. 

"Please stop," Hashirama managed to get out, right hand reaching for Madara's hand. Without the gloves, Madara enjoyed the skin on skin contact between them. Hacienda turned around, leaned in, and kissed him. If there was hesitation on his part, Hashirama didn't communicate it with the kiss.

Eyes wide, Madara froze, but that didn't deter Hashirama. Arms wrapped around him in a loose hug. When Hashirama pulled back, he stared, still in shock. Hashirama covered his mouth with a hand and snickered. "What's so funny? You don't just do that! I wasn't prepared! Hashirama!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. May I kiss you?"

"No. You laughed at me."

"Alright."

"At least put up a fight!"

Hashirama placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in again, cutting off Madara's complaints. And that time, Madara closed his eyes and fell headfirst into the kiss. It was clumsy, both men inexperienced but determined and willing. The kiss had to end, and both men were breathless, Madara staring so hard into Hashirama's eyes that he almost missed the smile on the man's face. In a moment of bravery, Madara placed a hand at the nape of Hashirama's neck and pulled him in again. It was another small confession in a slew of unspoken confessions. And they made it work.


End file.
